


Момент

by Sdoh



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sdoh/pseuds/Sdoh
Summary: У Радеса синяки везде: на руках, на спине, на ногах. У Радеса и царапины расположены по всему телу, всё на тех же руках, ногах и спине.
Relationships: Rades Spirito/Damnatio Kira
Kudos: 2





	Момент

\- Не шевелись, - просит Дамнатио, у него рука чуть дрожит и вместе с этим сложнее обрабатывать раны антисептиком, - точно этим нужно обрабатывать?

\- Боже, да хреначь уже, или спирта хотя б лини, - Радес, пусть и учится в медицинском, но на обработку ран внимания не обращал на практике – зачем обеззараживать трупам безболезненно раны, они ведь трупы. Но сейчас этот навык ему пригодился как никогда иначе. У Радеса синяки везде: на руках, на спине, на ногах. У Радеса и царапины расположены по всему телу, всё на тех же руках, ногах и спине.

\- Если что-то не так, то говори, - Дамнатио нервничает вероятно чуть больше, чем хирурги на операции, ну или почти также. Он в целом не любит прикасаться к людям, но Радес сам не может достать до спины, поэтому сидит и трясётся от вида спины в ранах как школьник. Будто ему вновь восемнадцать, а не двадцать восемь.

\- Да я тебе говорю, что мне все равно на боль, хватит медлить, ну же, - Радес орёт, торопит, словно там нужно обработать не пару, пусть и глубоких, но царапин, а руку отрубить. Радеса вытянулся как струна в ожидании, а когда ватка, пропитанная антисептиком, касается поврежденной кожи, то тут же съеживается и шипит.

\- Что-то не так? – Дамнатио в ту же минуту отстраняется, почти отпрыгивает от Радеса. Что-что, но такого поведения Радес не ожидал. - Да продолжай ты уже, - Радес недовольный, раны с каждой секундой болят всё сильнее, а лёд, который он прикладывал к левому глазу, слишком быстро тает. Радес, в отличии от Дамнатио не видит, что за ужас творится у него на спине, а у Дамнатио отвращение от вида кровавых разводов.

\- Ты где так подрался?

\- Пхх, да я в общем стоял с друзьями, они чёт с кем-то драться начали, я всё ещё стоял, а потом на меня как напали! Ну и я тоже драться, - Радес проговорил быстро, эмоционально, взмахивая руками, но только рану потревожил, отчего сразу и притих, - это мне ещё так, по пустякам досталось… Кх, аккуратнее… Вот Лаеру и Вальтосу столько досталось, их аж в неотложку отвезли.

У Дамнатио давно нет никаких эмоций на этот счёт – он только вздыхает. В этот раз Радес легко отделался, в прошлый же раз глаза лишился. У Дамнатио сердце ноет, смотря на многочисленные раны. Радес как обычно отшутится: «Заживёт как на собаке», - а у Дамнатио паника, скрытая от глаз чужих.

\- Будь аккуратнее, - других слов у Дамнатио не находится, ему просто на просто нечего сказать, да и Радес его не послушает – бешенный ведь.

У Радеса ребра видны, словно он ничего не ест, руки тонкие, как спички, и когда Радес сидит спокойно, то он выглядит почти беззащитно, как школьник, только Дамнатио знал на опыте, что внешность обманчива, если Радес возьмёт не силой, так криком точно. Тонкие белые шрамы на спине создают причудливый рисунок, свежие красные и розовые царапины только дополняют его. Дамнатио хочет прикоснуться к этим шрамам, несмотря на свою нелюбовь к тактильному контакту.

\- Эй, ты чего, совсем страх потерял?! – у Радеса всегда одна и та же реакция на то, когда его обнимает Дамнатио, - не, ну ты совсем уже! Да я ж тебе врежу!

\- Что-то не так?

\- Да нет, всё нормально, просто не ожидал.

Дамнатио только сейчас замечает, что у Радеса шрам на щеке, что зашит криво-косо, да и сразу видно, что в походных условиях.

\- Сам зашивал? – Дамнатио дышит Радесу в шею, обжигая горячим дыхание столь холодную кожу. Радес пытается сесть удобнее, но раны на спине от этого только больше шипят.

\- Ага.

\- Может тебя в больницу отвезти?

Радес, полностью расслабившись в объятиях Дамнатио, уже не обращал внимание на боль от ран. Немного саднило, но не более.

\- Да не, как-нибудь переживу.


End file.
